Zod
How Zod joined the Tourney General of Krypton, Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone for attempting to conquer Krypton. An ultra-nationalist, Zod will do anything to promote Krypton supremacy, including genocide. After escaping the Phantom Zone, Zod and his entourage sought to turn Earth to the image of Krypton. However, a SWAT officer named Kurtis Stryker learns of Kryptonite and hopes to use it to stop Zod before he can accomplish his plans. How to unlock *Clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 4 with Superman *Play 2682 matches For both methods, you must fight Zod at the Fortress of Solitude. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Zod by wishing for him from Shenron. After defeating Zod or wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 565 Smash Coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use a rogue Krypton general and one of Superman's enemies, General Dru-Zod!" He will be seen right of Orochi, left of Jean Vilain, above Mr. Sandman and below Gelgoog Jager. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zod holds his closed right fist out. After the announcer calls his name Zod flies to the camera and lights his eyes for a heat vision saying "Kneel before Zod!" Special Attacks Sidearm (Neutral) Zod summons a Kryptonian handgun and fires a single laser blast at his opponent. Kryptonian Rifle (Side) Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a single ball of energy at his opponent. Zod Charge (Up) Zod flies towards his opponent, snatches them and tosses them over his shoulder back down headfirst into the ground. In midair, he flies upwards trying to snatch his opponent. General Parry (Down) Zod catches the opponent's attack, twists their arm and forces them to kneel with a kick to the back of their leg, and slams his elbow down on the opponent's arm, before kicking them away. Heat Vision (Hyper Smash) Zod's eyes glow and fires a large laser from his eyes at his opponent. Galactic Destruction (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Zod flies in the air and grabs his opponent, then flies into space and smashes them through the moon. He then blasts them back to Earth (or whichever planet the battle is taking place on) with his heat vision. Victory Animations *Zod stands before a crowd of cheering people blocking the losers. He then raises his arms in the air with victory as he declares, "I win! I always win!" *Zod blows winds from his mouth then does an uppercut saying "Is there no one on this planet to even challenge me?" *#Zod blows winds from his mouth then does an uppercut saying "You fail, son of Jor-El." (Superman victories only) *Zod pulls out his Kryptonian rifle and says "Submit or be destroyed." On-Screen Appearance Zod flies to the Arena and enters his battle stance saying "This planet will be mine!" Special Quotes *Zod flies to the Arena and enters his battle stance saying "Why prolong your suffering?" (When fighting Superman) Trivia *Zod's default rival is an Earth police officer, in his case, Kurtis Stryker. *Zod shares his English voice actor with Deadpool, Penguin, N. Gin and Dingodile *Zod shares his French voice actor with Rowlf the Dog and Firestorm. *Zod shares his German voice actor with Saber Stryke, Lt. Col John Frost, Jubei Yagyu, Mordin Solus and Yoshihiro Shimazu. *Zod shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Octopus and Bolovax Vik Kilowog. Category:Unlockable characters Category:SuperMan characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters